The Legend of Zelda-Ocarina of Time
by Da Metroid
Summary: The written version of the Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time video game. My first fan fiction entry. Reading and reviewing is greatly appreciated.


The Legend Of Zelda  
  
Ocarina of Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"In the vast ,deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree... The children of the forest,the Kokiri,live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However,there is one boy that does not have a fairy..."  
  
Crack! The bolts of lightning struck Hyrule Field at the speed of light,frying some of the field to a crisp. The smooth,delicate fires rose up against the black night,as the Hyrule Castle bridge began to lower on it's chains.The bridge lowered over the moat,allowing free passage between Hyrule Market and Hyrule Field. This was unusual,since it only opened in the morning as a safety precaution to keep the evil Stalchildren away. Tonight,though,the skeletons did not seem to be rising up from the ground. It's as if they was something that scared them... Suddenly,a white horse galloped furiously out of the market. Princess Zelda,age 12,was riding on it,as well as her guardian,Impa. Impa was a Shiekah;a magical warrior that was very powerful and could disappear and reappear at will. Judging from the way she kept on looking back and kicking the sides of her horse to force it to move faster,something was freaking her out. And not much scared a Shiekah. Zelda was sweaty and also was looking back. It began pouring,putting out the raging fire that burned so wildly in the black of night. Link could not do more than watch as Princess Zelda disappeared over a hill,straight ahead of the castle. Ta-tap. Ta-tap. Ta-tap. The footsteps of a horse echoed from behind Link. What scared Link is that this was another horse. The thunder seemed to strike even louder now,as if some force was causing it... Link quickly spun around. A black stallion eyed him in the face. The black horse was plated with armor from it's stomach to it's head,and had flowing red hair. It's ears stuck out as if they were horns,and there was small plates of titanium on half of it's legs,stopping at it's brown hooves. The blood-red kilt it was wearing did not look too promising either. It was a turquoise color,and it's eyes were completely yellow. The entire eyes were yellow,and it had no pupils,forcing pictures of demons and death in Link's mind. The man who was riding the horse looked horrid. He-it-had large,brown boots,which looked too big for him. The symbols on his clothing proved that he was a Shiekah. He had a leather coat with multiple stud-like spikes protruding from it. He was a big man- approximately six foot eleven,possibly even seven feet tall. He had flowing red hair similar to the horse,which was connected to his red eyebrows. The medallion of a skull of a scarab beetle appeared to be stuck out of his forehead,which told the world that he was from the Gerudo tribe. His hair and medallion did not hide his ugly face,however,which was a very unattractive shade of green. His eyes had pupils,but they were so demonic that they rivaled the horse's. He looked straight ahead for a short period of time,and then cast his evil glare at Link. The thunder and rain started to increase almost tenfold. Link's eyes widened as the evil entity opened up his hand,preparing to attack Link,possibly kill him...  
  
"Navi... Navi,where art thou? Come hither..." The shining fairy listened to the giant tree and flew over,struggling with her wings a bit. She regained composure. "Oh,Navi the fairy... Listen to my words,the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm..." Navi nooded her head in response,looking a bit shaken,but not the least bit taken aback. "Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long,the Kokiri Forest,the source of life,has stood as a barrier,deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But... before this tremendous evil power,even my power is as nothing... It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey..." Navi listened even harder,knowing that what the Deku Tree was saying was very important and of extremely high priority. "The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi,go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly,Navi,fly! The fate of the forest,nay,the world,depends upon thee! Navi brightened about the thought of the world depending on her,and the sky seemed to brighten with her. Flying through a small cave rich with grass and soil,Navi flew under the local bully,Mido,and stopped to gaze at the beauty of the forest. Sure,this was something she had seen every day,but it was just so remarkable. Flying down towards a Kokiri female,Navi slowed down a bit. "Hello!" she said in her small,squeaky voice to the Kokiri child on the roof of the store. The Kokirian waved back in response. Flying over to another Kokiri child,this one male,Navi greeted him. "Hey!" said Navi cheerfully to the youth that was trying to lift a rock his size. The boy would have waved back,if he wasn't so absorbed in his work. Navi saw Link's house,and the only thing that stood between her and the Kokiri treehouse was a wooden fence. "I can make that with no effort!" thought the small fairy. She flew full speed towards it. "Ow!" said Navi,bouncing back,embarrased that she had accidentally hit the fence. Flying through another hole in the tall fence,Navi flew into Link's treehouse. Link was sleeping,grunting a bit. It appeared that he was having nightmares. Navi flew towards Link,hovering slowly back and forth on top of him. "Hello,Link! Wake up!" spoke Navi. Link remained in the wooden bed. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link,get up!" added Navi,getting agitated a bit in a playful way. Link grunted again,this time very noisily. He was still having nightmares,apparently. "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" chimed in Navi. Link awoke from his horrible nightmare about the gruesome man and his evil-looking horse. Link slowly pushed himself up from his wooden bed with his hands,stretching them tiredly. Link yawned,attempting to use the little energy he had to get out of bed. His attempt was successful,and he sat on the bed,swinging his legs a little. "You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy!" Link looked at Navi tiredly,but his look did have interest in it. "The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" Link was more awake now. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going,right now!" Link nodded,getting up. Link was a brave Kokiri. He had blonde hair,which was about eighty percent hidden,due to his long hat. It resembled that of Santa Claus,only green and missing the cotton ball. Link had a green shirt and kilt,as all the other Kokiri do. He had long,pointy ears,which was a trait of every Hylain. Link looked a bit like an elf,just without the prune face. Link's face was normal,resembling that of an ordinary human child. Link was also a sinistral. Exiting his house,the magnificent Kokiri forest stood before him in all it's glory. Small,floating square platforms floated on top of the glimmering water,providing easy transportation to get across without getting your clothes wet. On the other side,there was short grass,as thin as leather. In random places,there were thick patches of grass that were each about two feet high. The bright green grass was perfect;it was all the same height. Several houses were spread neatly across the forest,which were all completely made of wood;there was not a trace of any other building material at all used to build the houses. Link's resembled a treehouse. It was built on top of this huge tree stump,and could be accessed by a ladder. Link's best friend,Saria,was visible in the distance as she began running up to Link. She got closer and closer until she stood about five feet from the wooden ladder. "Yahoo! Hi,Link!" said Saria,raising her right hand to wave to Link. She looked a lot like Link,despite the fact that she was a female and had green hair. Link,eager to talk to her,climbed halfway down his ladder and jumped the other three feet. Link saw the picture of him fighting a giant dragon doodled on the bottom of his tree out of the corner of his eye. Saria had drawn that a while back,about 3 years ago. She was the exact same back then as she was any other day of Link's life. Kokiri children stop aging at the age of about ten. Saria's looks had not changed,nor did her positive personality. Approaching Saria,Link didn't have time to speak as Saria seemed to be suprised at something,therefore Saria was the first to talk. "Wow! A fairy! Finally,a fairy came to you,Link! Link blushed a bit. Saria laughed. "Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri,Link!" added Saria. "I have to go see the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree summoned me." responded Link. "Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree!" Link was about to nod his head in agreement,when Saria began to speak again. "I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!" spoke Saria. "Okay." said Link. Link turned around and began to walk up the small slope that was covered with grass,and had the grass missing in the middle of the slope to form a sandy path. Once at the top,Link saw many fairies flying freely around the area. The path split into a V,with a fence on the rightmost side. Link followed the fence,since the Great Deku Tree was located in that direction. There was a pool of glimmering water,and it had small raised patches of grass and sand to jump across. Link read the sign beside the water. It read:"Just ahead:Great Deku Tree's Meadow". Link followed the sign's advice,although he already knew where the Deku Tree was. Getting a running start,he jumped on the first patch of grass. It was oddly shaped,looking like two squares with rounded edges merged together on the corners. Getting to the other side was no huge leap-he jumped it easily,the grass softening his already light landing. Just when he was about to go through the bright,grassy cave,he saw bad news.  
  
Mido.  
  
Mido was the forest bully,and he loved to laugh and make fun of everyone- preferably in their face. Link was his primary target. "Hey you! Mr. No Fairy! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?" asked Mido sarcastically. "Without a fairy,you're not even a real man!" added Mido. "Uhhh,I have a fairy,and the Great Deku Tree summoned me." responded Link. "What?! You've got a fairy?! Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you?" replied Mido in shock and disbelief. "That's about it." said Link. "Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Mido?" said the red haired bully. "This isn't funny..." added Mido,tapping his right foot and turning his head away in an annoyed expression. "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without a sword and shield ready?" added Mido. "You don't have a sword and shield..." retorted Link. "You're right,I don't have my equipment ready,but... If you want to pass through here,you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!" Link couldn't think of anything to say. Guess he had to search for a sword and a shield... if he remembered correctly,they sold Deku Shields at the local shop,which wasn't far from here. The problem was that he did not have any of the Hylain currency,Rupees. However,there was two female Kokirians that were almost rich... They had two hundred Rupees and two adult-sized wallets to hold them in. They might give Link some Rupees. He remembered the price of the Deku Shield... fourty Rupees. Jumping back on the oddly-shaped patch of grass,Link jumped over the water again,but this time to the left. A gigantic tree stump,bigger than any in the forest,was the house of the two twins. They even named their house "House of Twins",the sign on the left side of the tree stump house proving it. Only one of the twins were home. "Where did your other sister go?" asked Link. "My sister took some Rupees and went shopping at the store with the red roof. Tee hee!" she responded. "Can I have fourty Rupees? I have been summoned by the Great Deku Tree,and Mido won't let me go past him without a sword or shield." The girl nodded her head yes in response. Link looked in the large pot to the left. There were many blue rupees inside. Link took eight of the nine,now having fourty rupees. Each color rupee had a different value. A green rupee was worth one rupee,a blue rupee was worth five,and a precious red rupee was worth twenty. Many believed there was a rupee that was even more precious and of more value than the red rupee,but Link was not one to believe rumors. "Thanks!" Link said as he left the house. Going through a small,shimmering puddle,Link noticed a female Kokiri on the roof of the store. Passing her,Link entered the store. "Welcome!" said the small Kokiri behind the wooden shelf. Link noticed that the Kokiri clerk had to grab the counter and pull himself up just to see who was coming in. Link saw the Deku Shield. It was a wooden shield. It had two handles on the back of it,and the front of it was covered by bark. A flourescent red spiral shined brightly on the top of it like a glowing ribbon. "I'll take the shield." said Link. "Fourty rupees." said the tiny Kokiri behind the counter. Link paid. The clerk gave Link the shield. Exiting the shop,Link thought of something. He couldn't find a sword. The only sword that was ever heard of was the legendary Kokiri sword. It was a hidden treasure of the Kokiri clan,and it was said to be hidden somewhere inside Kokiri Forest. Link normally did not believe things such as this,but he had to search. Without a sword,he could not meet the Great Deku Tree. Running past the puddle of sky blue water,Link followed the sandy path for a bit. After passing some high grass,Link went up a steep slope. The path ended here,in front of the Know-it-All Brothers's house. The Know-it-All Brothers really lived up to their name-they were three brothers that,well,knew it all. Link knew that they did not know anything about the location of the Kokiri Sword,however. Jumping over a small yellow fence,Link stood there and thought. Why did he have to do this? He pondered the question,leaning against the smooth wall. "I should just go right past Mido and talk to the Great Deku Tree!" thought Link. When he was just about ready to put his new strategy into action,Link noticed something. There was a small,tiny hole in the wall,covered with bushes. Removing the bushes with his hands,he found out that the hole was large enough for a small dog to manage it's way through. "I wonder if I could fit through that?" thought Link,questioning himself about the discovery he had found. Getting on his hands and knees and ducking down as low as his body allowed,he crawled through the hole slowly,almost breaking his back. It was a small tunnel,about ten feet long. Finishing the painful journey through the backbreaking tunnel,Link emerged from the other side. This was a part of Kokiri Forest that he hadn't seen or had known about-and he had been living here for about ten years! Link heard a low rumbling noise in the distance. Going to check it out,Link noticed his surroundings for the first time. He was in an area where the trees and walls were only about seven feet from each other. The rumbling noise grew louder. Suddenly,a giant boulder emerged from the fray. Link ran for his life as the giant brown rock rolled behind him,mere inches from taking his life. The grass was dead,dark,and brown from the boulder running it over many times before Link arrived. The walls were also darkened from the boulder. Link knew that putting up his shield would be utterly useless,as it would shatter the shield into thousands of pieces and flatten Link to an abnormal size. The boulder was coming even closer now,and it would kill Link off in seconds if he did not act quickly. Link jumped into a wall,hoping that the boulder would miss him. It turned out that Link did not jump into a wall,but a small path in which many would not know of. Ahead of him was a small stump,and atop the stump was a large treasure chest,a bit bigger than Link himself. Curious and overcome by a sudden urge of excitement,Link undid the latch and pushed open the treasure chest. Jumping up and leaning in,Link had to struggle to keep himself from falling as he grabbed the item that was in the chest. "Holy Din,it's the Kokiri Sword!" said Link as he grasped the item and pulled it out with him. The sword was small,but was powerful. It had a shining blade and a wooden handle,with a diamond encrested on the bark directly above the handle. Link held it above his head in pride. Tossing the weapon to his left hand with his right,the whole forest seemed to brighten. Link slashed at a nearby sign,cutting it neatly in two,leaving the remaining portion of the sign in the shape of a flag. Running back to the tiny hole,Link crawled through it again. Link was ignorant to the pain since he was so happy about wielding a legend. Link ran back the way he came from,towards Mido. Link showed off with his sword a few times,leaving a few Kokiri children in disbelief. Following the bright sandy path,jumping over the sky blue water puddles,and crossing over the weird patch of grass,Link finally arrived in front of Mido. "If you want to see the Great Deku Tree,you should at least equip a sword and shield!" said Mido. Mido noticed Link's Deku Shield. "Eh,what's that? Oh,you have a Deku Shield..." said an irritated Mido,with his head cocked to one side. Link took the Kokiri Sword and put it in front of him for Mido to see,having a smug expression on his face and having his right hand on his hip. "And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF!!!" said Mido,tapping his foot and turning his head away,very,very annoyed. He desperately tried to think of something to say. "Well,even with all that stuff,a wimp is still a wimp,huh? I,the great Mido,will never accept you as one of us!" said Mido,a tad happier now that he had thought of a witty insult. "Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" added Mido,grumbling angrily. Mido stepped aside,pissed off at Link for being born again. Link began to walk in the grass-filled cave,which was more like a tunnel. Two Deku Babas emerged from the ground. These purple Venus Fly Traps were taller than Link,and were known to feast on Kokiri flesh. Reacting quickly,Link delivered sharp,fast horizontal blows to each of them,causing green chlorophyll to fly everywhere. Link collected the Deku Sticks they left behind,thinking they may come in handy. Another Deku Baba popped up. More chlorophyll flew in the air. Link finished venturing through the tunnel and was out in the open now. The Great Deku Tree was towering before him. The Great Deku Tree was an absurd height,about as high as a tall skyscraper. It's bark seemed as if it formed a face on the tree,although there wasn't really a face there. The Great Deku Tree did not speak;it sent strong telepathic signals to anybody willing to be a recipient,which were so strong that they had the same effect as speaking. Many Kokirians just referred to the Great Deku Tree's mode of communication as talking,since it had exactly the same effects. "Great Deku Tree... I'm back!" spoke Navi. The wise tree seemed to gaze at the two before "speaking". "Oh,Navi... Thou hast returned... Link... Welcome... Listen carefully to what I,the Deku Tree,am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless,and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength,a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily,thou hast felt it... Link... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" asked the wise Deku Tree. "Yes." replied Link. "Then enter,brave Link,and thou too,Navi... Navi the fairy... Thou must aid Link... And Link... When Navi speaks,listen well to her words of wisdom..." responded the Great Deku Tree,opening a giant door in itself that looked very much like a mouth. "Cmon! Be brave! Let's go into the Great Deku Tree!" said Navi. Link walked the thirty paces into the Deku Tree. It was dark inside the tree,but Link could still easily see. Link walked forward. There was a weird type of vine growing on a certain spot on the wall,and there was a gigantic spider web in the middle of the room. It was thick,about 10 feet long,and rubbery. It bounced a bit when Link was on it,in a way similar to a trampoline. "Look,look,Link! There is a room under this web!" said Navi. Indeed there was. Link slashed at the web with his sword,but it just bounced back. "Wouldn't want to meet the thing that wove that..." thought Link. Approaching the wall with the green vine growing on it,Link had to quickly put up his wooden Deku Shield. The ambush attack by the Deku Baba was foiled,and the Deku Baba roared in agony as it's stem was chopped in two. Link noticed a Deku Nut on the ground. Link picked it up. Deku Nuts were very useful;they could freeze an enemy in their tracks Willow-style. "Look at this wall! The vines growing on it give it a rough surface... Maybe you can climb it,Link!" suggested Navi. Link took Navi's advice And put both hands and feet on the vine. He climbed up very quickly,a lot quicker than average speed. Link walked across a small,brown wooden bridge. Another giant treasure chest lay in front of him. Opening it up in the same manner as the last one,Link retrieved a map of the Deku Tree. Link looked at the map. He was in a circular chamber,according to the map. That was accurate. Link walked across another bridge when he came to a gap. Stepping back several paces,Link ran and jumped across the gap. A door lay in front of him. Opening the door,he stepped into another chamber. This one was musty and moist,just as the one before was. Suddenly,bars slammed shut,blocking the door that Link emerged from and another door at the other end of the room. A Deku Scrub,a walking bush with a face that bore a striking resemblance to a gas mask,jumped up from the flower it was standing on. "Hello." said Link. The ugly creature spit a few Deku Nuts at Link,attempting to kill him. Link slashed the nuts with deadly precision,destroying them. Well,it wasn't too friendly... Link then ran over to the scrub itself. It ducked back in it's miniature flower. Coward. Link backed off. It came back up. An idea struck Link. The Deku Scrub shot a single nut at Link. Link drove his shield forward,causing the nut to ricochet off of the shield and hit the Deku Scrub. It jumped out of it's flower,prancing around the room in pain. Link,using his brain,stood on the flower,grinning as he blocked the dancing bush's only escape route. The bush resorted to sucking up and bribery. "Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me,master! If I give you a clue,will you let me go?" begged the scrub. "Maybe." said Link,even though he was going to let the Deku Scrub go anyway. "In the moist and magical chambers of the Deku Tree,if you roll before hitting the ground off of a high drop,no harm will come to you. I can't guarantee it will work though,if the cliff is really,really high. Tee hee!" said the scrub in it's squeaky voice. Link stepped off of the flower and let the Deku Scrub return to it's home. Entering the door ahead of him,there was a chamber with a platform suspended in the air,which Link figured was held up by many tiny strings or magic. There was a ten foot drop if you missed the platform,and vines leading up to the platform that the floating platform led to. A treasure was on that platform. Jumping on the hovering platform,Link could hear the strings breaking. Link jumped just in time as the platform fell,hit the ground,and shattered into a million and one pieces. Those would hurt to step on. Opening the treasure,Link pulled out a fairy slingshot. It was nicely crafted of wood,had a tough white rubber band to shoot things with,had shiny red ribbon on the tips of it,and had a rubber handle created to look like wood. Link found some Deku Seeds on the ground. Deku Seeds were very fast seeds that zipped through the air at very high speeds. Nothing could be more ideal for a slingshot. Link then suddenly realized something-he was trapped in this room. There was no way to get back,since the platform was long gone. Link looked around,and spotted something interesting. "A ladder!" shouted Link in excitement. Link then realized that he couldn't do anything to it. The ladder was directly above the door he came in,not below. It was hanging off of a very thin spider web,and it looked old. Maybe Link could shoot it down? Aiming a Deku Seed at the top of the ladder,he fired. The ladder dropped perfectly where he wanted it to. Falling the ten foot drop,Link watched his footing,careful that he did not get a piece of the platform stuck in his foot as he trudged along. Climbing up the ladder,he went out of the room he was currently in and the room with the weird gas mask that shot at him. Making his way back to the treasure,he noticed something he hadn't before. There was vines on the wall beside the treasure. Something he could climb. He began to climb,then noticed a large spider. It was about two and a half feet tall,and it was staring at Link menacingly. All of a sudden,it charged forward and rammed Link off of the wall. "Aaagh!" screamed Link in agony as he fell 5 feet,landing on his back,aching all over. Swearing repetitively at the skull-masked spider,Link pulled out his slingshot and shot the spider dead. Blood oozed out of it's sides as it's dead corpse fell to the ground,it's nerves twitching slightly. Link looked up the vines to see if there was any more spiders waiting to taste Link's blood. There was two. Link guessed they would taste their own blood first. Aiming his trusty slingshot at one of the menacing spiders,he let loose a Deku Seed. It fell to the ground,suffering the same fate as the other one. The next one took a seed right in the crotch area,falling almost on top of Link in a last desperate attempt to kill him. Sidestepping away quickly,Link did not even take a second glance at the dead giant spiders. Link began to clmb the rough vines. The vines appeared to be dead,since they were dusty,dry,and a dull shade of green,a dead grass type of shade. Climbing about seventy feet upwards,Link noticed a bridge to the left of him,something he could stand on. Jumping there almost immediately,his aching hands felt relief as they were no longer yanking Link's 100-pound body up the vines. This bridge seemed to go all around the top of the Deku Tree,with small patches of soil covering it in a few areas. Link approached the first patch of soil,only to have a gigantic spider jump down and knock him to the side,hurting Link badly. This spider was similar to the other ones;except this giant was at least six feet tall. Link ran up to it and slashed it's protective skull mask madly,attempting to kill the massive beast. This only angered it. Maybe Link could hit it from behind... but there was no ledge to stand on behind the spider. There was just air. It was an insane drop height,about three hundred feet down. How could Link cut open it's stomach? As if wanting to die,the spider spun around,revealing it's tender stomach to the Kokiri. Link slashed it twice. The spider died,plunging into the empty abyss below. Link walked over to the edge,thinking if he even teetered a bit,he may fall to his doom,ending his life instantly. Link saw the spider web below,the one that housed a room below it. Link began to ponder if he should jump or not. If he landed on the spider web,it would certainly soften his fall. If he landed on the ground,he would be a mangled mess. Link jumped. "AAAAAAAAA!" screamed Link,knowing he could have just taken a suicide dive. As if a miracle,Link landed directly in the center of the web. The web buckled greatly,absorbing all of the impact of Link's fall before giving way. The next drop,the one from the web to the room below,was about fifty feet. Screaming again,Link hit something at the bottom. It was water. Surfacing unharmed and sweating,Link ran to the shallow end of the water,jumping up on top of a wooden ledge. Link looked at his map. According to the wet map,he had to go right. Putting his map away,he looked to the right. A spider web,this time vertically,blocked the entrance to the door he needed to pass through to exit. On the platform Link was currently standing on,there was a switch,a rock,and a giant torch that was bolted to the ground. The torch was unlit and also had a vertical spider web blocking access to it. Curious of what would happen,Link kicked the switch. The switch didn't budge an inch. Angrier,Link jumped on it,pressing down with all his might. This worked,causing the torch to light. The fire spread quickly across the web blocking the torch,burning it down to the ground. "Hmmm..." thought Link. Only if he could bring the heavy torch across the water... Thinking hard,Link found a solution. He had three sticks from earlier,which he had picked up after destroying the Deku Babas. If he could light the stick and get to the spider web on the other platform,he could burn it down. Damn that water... Link had an idea. Lighting the stick quickly,Link jumped in the shallow part of the water. Climbing onto the next platform very fast,Link noticed the stick was going out. Link dived at the web,hand and stick outstretched. The small bit of fire that was just about to die out on the stick spread across the web,burning it down and clearing a path for Link. Opening the door,Link saw another Deku Scrub eyeing him. Link barely had time to deflect the speeding nut with his shield,but he managed. The Deku Scrub,as did the other one,got hit directly in the face,stupidly jumping out of it's flower and dancing around the room in pain. "Please forgive me,master! I'll never do it again! If you spare me,I'll teach you something cool." said the begging bush. "Go on..." replied Link. "You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is... two... three... one... Twenty three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?" finished the Deku Scrub as it ran away. Link cut down some bushes,finding some Rupees and Deku Seeds hidden in them. Link glanced at his map again,which was drying up a little. The map told him to go in the door to the right. Link looked to his right. A door stared at him,bars preventing access to it. There was what appeared to be a giant eye embedded on a diamond-shaped grey object on top of it. Link tried desperately to pull the iron bars apart. He did not prevail in any way. "Strong iron bars are blocking the door. You can't open them with your hands!" said Navi,rolling her eyes. Link slashed at the bars,knowing that his efforts were useless. Link sadly slouched down on the ground,strongly believing that he was going to rott and die inside the great tree. The eye above the door seemed to glare at him. "You! Stop staring at me,you worthless eye!" said an angered Link,firing a Deku Seed at the eye on the top of the door. To Link's suprise,a metal eyelid flipped over the eye,and the door opened as the eye closed. Overcome with joy,Link opened the new door and entered it. His joy faded away as he saw what awaited him in this dreadful chamber. A small platform floated back and forth in a deep pool of water. That wasn't the dreadful part. It was the long,black spinning spiked rod that diminished Link's hopes of getting to the other side of the room alive. The long rod was in a position that the platform could easily pass underneath it,but the skinniest man could not be on the platform and crawl under it,or the man with the longest legs could not jump over it. The water was flowing slightly towards Link,so the current would push Link into the spiked rod if he attempted to swim under it. It was all a clever death trap. Link jumped into the water,diving occasionaly to examine the bottom of the pool. Link saw something. It was a switch. Link dived down and hit it. The water level went down,allowing Link to climb on the platform and pass under the spiked rod. Link did this. The switch was moving up a bit... If the switch reached the top before Link ducked under the platform,it was game over for the Kokiri. Luckily,he made it. Jumping to the other side of the room,Link noticed another Big Skulltula,the giant spiders with masks. Link went behind it and stabbed it in the heart twice. It died. There was a block with a crescent shape and a star shape on all sides of it. There was also a ledge that was too high to reach,with another door there. Using common logic,Link jumped on the block,then off the block and onto the ledge. At least he attempted to;he found himself hanging off of the ledge. Pulling himself up,Link entered the next room. This was a room with a lit torch,two unlit torches,two mentally retarded Deku Babas snapping at the air,a few bushes,and a door with metal bars protecting it. Link chopped the Deku Babas in two,letting the chlorophyll fly. A Deku Stick was all that was left of one. The other one left bits and pieces of itself everywhere. Lighting a Deku Stick ablaze,Link ran around with it,lighting the two other torches. Unexpectingly,the door opened. After chopping up the bushes and collecting some Rupees and Deku Seeds,Link entered the next room. This was a giant circular room. Link shot the Big Skulltula on the ceiling twice in the stomach with the slingshot without a moment's hesitation. It died. Link also noticed three pulsating cocoons on top of the ceiling. What in Farore's name were they? Link stood in the center of the room. One of the cocoons fell on him;the other two fell elsewhere in the room. The cocoon hatched into a spider about the size of a Skulltula,but this one,as did the other two,looked a lot more ferocious. Link slashed at the one-eyed spider that fell on him. It cried out in pain,and ran away from Link. Link chased it and delivered the fatal blow. One of it's evil friends ambushed Link from behind,but got stabbed in the eye twice,which caused it to live for not much longer. The other one jumped at Link,who retaliated by shoving his shield in it's face and slashing it both vertically and horizontally. Now that the spiders were gone,Link looked around the room. The first thing he spotted was a torch,and the second thing he spotted was a spider web. Lighting one of his two remaining Deku Sticks,he ran over to the web and burnt it down,throwing the Deku Stick away so it would not scorch his hand. The Deku Stick burnt to a crisp. Link then saw what was behind the spider web-one of those backbreaking paths;very similar to the one that Link went across to get the legendary Kokiri Sword. Crawling through it and breaking his back,Link stood up at the other side. He was in the same room that he was in before;the one with the switch and the shallow water. The good thing was that he was higher up than the last time. He was on a platform that he could not get to before. Link saw a web,one of those giant blocks with the crescent moon and the star embedded in them,and the lit torch from before. Link knew that if he jumped off of the ledge to light his wooden Deku Stick,he could not get back up. Link thought hard again,then got another idea. Link would push the block off of the ledge and use it as a stepping stone. Link slowly pushed the giant block off of the ledge. Jumping over the block,Link ran to the torch and lit his last Deku Stick. running back quickly,Link jumped on the block and back on the platform,swinging at the spider web with the Deku Stick. It was about a seventy-five foot drop. Link screamed as he always did when thinking that he may die. Instead of being killed off,however,Link landed in some water. Link swam to shore and noticed three Deku Scrubs. Were these the other Deku Scrub's brothers? He had to reflect their Deku Nuts back at them in a specific order... but what was the order? Was it three-one-two? No,Link was sure of that. What about one-two-three? No,it wasn't that either... Suddenly,the Deku Scrub's words came to Link. "Two... Three... One... Twenty-three is number one!" Link got out of his flashback moment,not taking no more strolls down Memory Lane before the nuts from Deku One and Three hit him. Link twirled his sword around him,fending them both off. He reflected Deku Two's Deku Nut,stunning the Deku. Deku Three was next to get a nut in the face,as Link sidestepped Deku One's nut. Deku One shot the third reflected Deku Nut at Link. As soon as Deku Three's Deku Nut nailed him in the face,he pranced and danced around the room in pain,Link standing on his Deku Flower. "How did you know our secret? How irritating! It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you!" said the irritated Deku to an interested Link. "In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma,strike with your sword while she's stunned. Oh,Queenie... Sorry about that!" finished the Deku Scrub. The bars over the door retracted. Link entered the door. The room Link was in now was the darkest of all. The floor was caked with mold and fungus. A gigantic stone wall closed behind Link as soon as he entered,leaving Link trapped inside the gigantic, circular,dark room,which was the size of three football fields. Link heard loud scraping noises. Link could barely see where he was,let alone what was causing the racket. The source of the noise seemed to be the ceiling. The gigantic creature fell. Link's worst fears came true as he saw the creature. It was bigger than a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The green slime covered it's hairy legs,which had bulging muscles growing out of them. It's feet were deformed;each had a different amount of sharp,spiked claws. The gigantic spider's eight,hairy legs allowed for speedy travel as well as for eliminating anything that stood in it's way. The fifty foot tall giant made a demon from hel look like cake. It's giant eye allowed it to see many times sharper than an eagle. It had armor over most of it's legs. It was a parasetic armored arachnid. It was Gohma. Reacting quicker than ever,Link whipped out his slingshot and fired half of his Deku Seeds directly in it's eyes. It collapsed,stunned. Link ran up to it and drove his sword into it's eye several times. It recuperated quickly,a miraculous feat for something that was just repeatedly stabbed in the eye. It crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling. Link shot it in the eye again. The massive creature fell on top of Link,much more stunned than before,possibly even unable to move for a whole minute. Link was unable to breathe with the gigantic evil spider crushing him. Link was slowly dying. Link's sword was mere inches from him. If he could just get it... Link's face began to turn blue as he grasped the handle of his sword. Link released all of his adrenaline and energy for the fatal blow. Link drove his sword as hard as he could vertically through the swollen eye,dealing the last blow... the triumphant one. Gohma reared back in pain,crying out,yelping in agony. The blow had killed her. Rolling quickly out from beneath Gohma,Link lied there,watching as the creature decomposed. First came tha legs,then the body,and finally,the eye. A teleport light appeared,a magic light that teleports you to a certain area. A heart container also appeared. Link began to puke out blood.  
  
Link was dying.  
  
Link crawled towards the heart container at what seemed like an inch an hour,crawling towards his life,the only thing that could revive him. Link was about three inches from the heart container. Link crawled one more inch on his side. Link stopped moving,one inch from the heart container.  
  
Link was dead.  
  
Lying a mere two inches from the heart container,Link died. His life faded away before him. He had no energy left in him. He was a rotting corpse deep within the Deku Tree. All hope faded away. Suddenly,Link's dead body rolled to the side,toward the heart container... tipping... obeying the law of gravity. Link fell on the heart container. It brought him back to life slowly. In fifteen minutes,Link was back to his original self. Link stepped into the teleporter,which teleported him directly in front of the Deku Tree. Link made it out alive! Link was now back in Kokiri Forest! The bright light of the sun shone on Kokiri Forest,which reflected off of the Deku Tree and the cheerful grass,as fairies flew everywhere. The Deku Tree began to speak. "Well done,Link... Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... Now,I have yet more to tell ye,wouldst thou listen..." "Yes." replied Link. "Now,listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me... This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile,sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic,the Triforce,which contains the essence of the gods... Before time began,before life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din,the goddess of power... Farore,the goddess of courage... "Nayru,the goddess of wisdom... Din... With her strong flaming arms,she cultivated the land and created the red earth... Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soul,produced all life forms that would uphold the law. The three golden goddesses,their labors completed,departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then,the triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm... Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... Thou must never suffer that man,with his evil heart,to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse,my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful,I was doomed before you started... Yes,I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope..." said the Deku Tree. Link stood up from sitting down. "Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There,thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you. The stone the man wanted so much,that he cast the curse on me..." A shining green glow enveloped the forest,and the Kokiri's Emerald hovered above Link's hands. Link took the shining emerald. The future depends upon thee,Link... Thou art courageous... Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will. I e n t r e a t y e . . . N a v i . . . G o o d . . . b y e . . ." Dark,evil shadows crept up the Deku Tree,killing the tree slowly. The entire trunk of the huge tree slowly shriveled up,turned grey,and died,followed by the bushes and branches of it. "Let's go to Hyrule Castle,Link!" said Navi. "Good-bye...Great Deku Tree..." added Navi,now facing the Deku Tree. The path was free of Deku Babas this time around. The bright,cheery forest shined so radiantly that it looked like a bright cartoon. Mido stood in front of Link. "Hey,Link! What did you do?! The Great Deku Tree... did he... die? How could you do a thing like that? It's all your fault!!!" said Mido,stomping off. Link jumped on the weird patch of grass,running along the path. Passing a fence,some thick grass,and a Kokiri female,Link went through a gigantic log tunnel. Link ran across the bridge to exit Kokiri Forest,when a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Oh,you're leaving..." Link turned around. It was Saria. Link walked beside her. "I knew... that you would leave the forest... someday,Link... Because you are different from me and my friends... But that's OK,because we'll be friends forever... won't we?" said Saria sadly,holding something in her arms. Saria revealed the item to Link;it was an Ocarina. "I want you to have this Ocarina... Please take good care of it." Saria gave Link the Fairy Ocarina. "When you play my Ocarina,I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit." Link took two steps backward,then turned around and ran off,nearly in tears. Saria stood there for a while after,just gazing sadly in the direction that Link had gone... 


End file.
